Un chico sencillo
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Chloe creía tener muy claro qué deseaba en un hombre, pero uno muy distinto le hizo replantear sus expectativas. Chloe S./Oliver Q.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.**

**Dedicado a Carla Gray para la Comunidad de Barcos Raros.**

* * *

A Chloe Sullivan le gustan los hombres sencillos, nada de complicarse la vida con especimenes masculinos demasiado difíciles de comprender. Nada le atraía más que una sonrisa tímida y honesta.

Había suspirado por Clark durante años, y salvo el hecho de que venía de otro planeta y siempre andaba metido en problemas, entraba en esa categoría, un buen muchacho de granja.

Le costó superar el hecho de que no sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces tenerlo como el amigo incondicional que siempre fue.

Y luego conoció a Jimmy, que le mostró un amor sin límites; quizá un poco loco y disparatado, pero con un corazón tan grande que le entregó el suyo sin dudarlo un segundo. Era también un chico de su liga.

Se enamoró de él, se casó con él y lo perdió de la manera más terrible, cuando nunca lo hubiera esperado. No hablaba mucho de eso, pero todavía lloraba por las noches al recordarlo.

Sin embargo, tiempo era lo último que le sobraba para lamentarse por lo que ya no tenía o buscar a alguien más que llenara sus requisitos.

Ser los ojos de todo un grupo de superhéroes no era un trabajo de medio tiempo y combatir con tantos egos podía resultar extenuante. Eso sin contar ser el eterno paño de lágrimas de Clark; entre Lana y Lois su amigo había tenido suficientes dramas sentimentales para toda la vida.

Compilar información, revisar correos, rastrear llamadas; ser la voz de la conciencia de toda esa tropa, sí, demasiados pendientes para preocuparse por nada más. Los hombres tendrían que esperar, y mucho.

Ahora mismo tenía que batallar con el más complicado de todos, y sólo su extraña habilidad para convertir las situaciones más estresantes en algo que ver por el lado positivo, impedía que contaran con un miembro menos.

De acuerdo, no iba a preguntarse qué le veían las mujeres a Oliver Queen, era demasiado lista para eso. Es más, tenía ojos, así que la sola duda era risible. Ridículamente guapo y extraordinariamente rico, la combinación por la que muchas matarían, y algunas ya lo habían intentado, se recordó con un encogimiento de hombros.

A menudo lo miraba cuando nadie más se daba cuenta, preguntándose si aparte del atractivo héroe habría algo más allí dentro. Bueno, salió un tiempo con Lois y ella no era nada superficial, o no más que la mayoría. Así que detrás de esos ojos sonrientes y esa sonrisa seductora debía haber mucho más por descubrir.

Era leal, lo había visto; se preocupaba por los demás aunque intentara ocultarlo; se hizo héroe no por obligación o necesidad, ni siquiera tenía un poder especial, sólo escogió hacer el bien; hubiera podido ser un Lex Luthor sin problemas, pero él optó por el otro bando. Sí, había mucho más en Oliver Queen de lo que resaltaba a simple vista.

- Chloe, ¿estás revisando mi correo privado de nuevo? – la voz sexy era algo que debía sumar a su lista de rasgos característicos.

- No lo he tocado desde que me pediste que lo dejara; puedes seguir intercambiando notitas calientes con Canario Negro. – era divertido burlarse un poco de él.

- Sólo le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas. – los superhéroes también se sonrojaban, a veces olvidaba eso.

- Sí, claro. – no iba a abusar de él, pobre.

Una mirada escéptica y una ceja levantada le respondieron en silencio; sabía que en sarcasmo no podría ganarle.

- Clark va a vigilar esta noche, ¿un café para disipar esas ideas? Pasas demasiado tiempo sin dormir. – comentó él como al descuido.

A veces olvidaba que la mayor arma de Oliver Queen no eran sus flechas, su sonrisa era mortal. Curioso que un gesto tan sencillo le hiciera replantearse tantas cosas, como por ejemplo el que a lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor podría ser un poquito más flexible en sus requerimientos. Después de todo, seguro que buscando a conciencia podría encontrar al chico sencillo que todos los hombres tienen dentro.

- Me encantaría. – y como no le gustaba dejar las cosas para mañana, mejor indagar de inmediato.

* * *

**N.A. Para los amantes de Smallville, una pareja que si no es cannon, debería serlo ya. ¿Qué piensan?**


End file.
